The Girl of His Dreams
by AmyChris
Summary: The trio is back for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron loves Hermione but is too scared to tell her, and after finding out that she spent 2 weeks with a certain Bulgarian Seeker, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty! Will Ron finally admit his feelings for h
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Before you ask, NO, I do not own any of the characters! J.K. Rowling _the genius_ owns it all... otherwise what you are reading right now would be in a book and not on a fan fic website. It's called fan fiction for a reason ppl!  
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my very first fic, ever! So I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me whether or not I should carry on in writing this because right now I'm really new at all of this! This is set in the September of the trio's sixth year. Well, here goes... hope you all like it!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
On a cold September night in the Gryffindor common room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a 16 year old boy with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes sat in his favourite chair in front of the fire drowning in his thoughts of his two best friends.  
  
Ron Weasley knew that soon he and his friends; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would have to face the darkest wizard in a century; Lord Voldemort. It was only a matter of time that they would all be in life threatening danger now that the Dark Lord has risen again and was after Harry. Ron and Hermione, being Harry's best friends, were also condemned to seeing and experiencing things that normal teenage wizards should never have to. Voldemort knew about Ron and Hermione as well; they had gone with Harry to the Department of Mysteries along with his younger sister, Ginny and other friends Neville and Luna to try and save Harry's Godfather Sirius from Voldemort himself. Unfortunately it was a trap and Sirius ended up dying anyway which was traumatizing not only for Harry, but for Ron and Hermione as well. Though they weren't his Godchildren, Ron and Hermione loved Sirius too. They had helped him escape in their third year from a fate worse than death-literally. Sirius' death was so shocking and terrible for them all.  
  
Ron wondered how many more lives would be taken away at the hands of Voldemort. How many more people that he loved would die? His thoughts now lingered only on Hermione. Though Harry was his best mate, Ron found himself thinking more about Hermione and her safety lately.  
  
You see, Ronald Weasley was in love with Hermione Granger, though she never knew it. Now he was thinking about what if he was to die and never tell her how he felt? Or even worse, what if she died never knowing how much he cared for her? Ron had no idea what he would do if anything ever happened to her.  
  
Ron had liked Hermione, though he never admitted it, since their first year. Each year he had grown to fancy her more and more. He of course explained all these feelings away as just being annoyed with her and calling her a know-it-all, but deep down inside he knew that they were meant for each other. In their forth year, Hermione had been asked to go to the Yule Ball with his former favourite Quidditch player, Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker, which made Ron finally come to his senses and realize what he felt for the girl. But it was only a few months ago back in the Department of Mysteries when he had woken up after being attacked by a brain and saw Hermione on the floor and thought she was dead to realize what he thought only a crush, was actually love. Ron cringed at the memory of Hermione's seemingly lifeless body lying on the floor with a slash across her chest. Ron had really thought that he had lost the one thing in his life that he truly loved with all of his heart. Then Lupin told him that she was alive and would be alright. Ron was relieved but he was still really worried about Hermione and remained by her side. He swore from that moment on that no matter what happens he must always protect her, no matter what the cost.  
  
Ron wanted nothing more than to tell Hermione how he felt but he somehow he just couldn't. "Why on earth would some one so brilliant, beautiful and smart want a poor, ugly, stupid, insensitive prat like me for a boy friend?" he thought. In his eyes, Hermione was everything he wasn't and so much more! He was surprised that he was even lucky enough to be best friends with her. But sometimes being around her was more than he could bear! He wanted her so bad that it hurt him inside. _"I wish I could tell her! Come on Weasley, it can't be that hard! You're a Gryffindor aren't you? Just tell her how you feel! Tell her that she is the best person you have ever met and that you want to spend the rest of your life protecting and loving her and that if Vicky goes near her ever again you'll snap--"_  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? Is anything the matter? You look a little flushed!" Hermione cut into his thoughts sitting down in the chair across from him.  
  
"What? Oh yeah Hermione, I'm fine!" Ron muttered looking at his feet.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione was looking at him; her chocolate brown eyes full of concern. This was one of the reasons why Ron loved her so much; she was such a caring person.  
  
"Yep! Just great! So how was your summer? We never did end up getting together at the Burrow. Do anything interesting? Go on any trips anywhere or something?" Ron was trying to be nonchalant about the last part although he was unsuccessful.  
  
"Umm yes as a matter of fact, I did take a small trip, you know to get my mind off of... things" Hermione said looking as though she had just became quite fascinated with the fire as she was staring at it rather than looking at Ron anymore.  
  
"Oh?" said Ron trying to be as calm as possible, "Where exactly did you go?"  
  
"Cold weather we've been having lately, isn't it?" said Hermione quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Hermione, where did you go?" Ron said not dropping the subject. Hermione sure wasn't getting out of this one.  
  
"Well, don't get angry Ron but, I-- ummm..." she trailed off. "I kind of went to Bulgaria for a couple weeks" said Hermione in a rush.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Ron roared! So much for the casual conversation. "Hermione, you went over to that great big headed prat who can't even say your name properly's house instead of coming to the Burrow with your best friends this summer and you didn't even tell me?"  
  
"Ron! Viktor is NOT a big headed prat and he can say my name right now, I taught him when I was over there." said Hermione taking offense his comment.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that's not all you've taught _Vicky_ now is it? And he's probably taught you a great deal more in his big beautiful house, hasn't he?" he spat out the word Vicky as if it was the most venomous, disgusting thing he'd ever heard of.  
  
"I told you not to call him that, Ron!" said Hermione, standing up, loosing her patience.  
  
"Why can't I? I would think that you would love to here your little boy friend's pet name." Ron snarled, standing up as well.  
  
"Oh there's just no reasoning with you, is there? And to think that I thought that we might have a normal, nice, calm conversation for once in our bloody relationship!" Hermione spat back.  
  
"Relationship? What are you on about?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron, our supposedly "friendly" relationship. We have been best friends for almost six years now... or have we?" Hemione said.  
  
"What do you mean have we been best friends? Of course we have been! What kind of a question was that?" Ron spat.  
  
"Well, all we do is bicker with each other all the time and when ever I mention Viktor you get all angry with me as if I had just sold you out to Death Eaters or something! Sometimes I wonder if you really think of me as your friend or even care about me or my feelings at all." Hermione said tearfully.  
  
Ron was very hurt by this. He couldn't believe that she actually thought that she had meant nothing to him! She didn't know how wrong she was! She had meant the world to him! If only she knew how much he truly cared for her; the real reason why he got so upset when he heard Viktor's name.  
  
"Don't say that Hermione! You know I care about you! I just really don't like Krum and it gets me upset to hear you talk about him!" said Ron softening up a little bit at the sight of Hermione's sad face.  
  
"Ron, I just need to know once and for all, why don't you like Viktor? Why don't you want me to be with him? Why do you do this to me every time his name comes up in a conversation! I need to know the truth! Please Ron, I can't take this anymore! What ever it is I'll understand. Please, just tell me the truth!" pleaded Hermione. Silent tears were now falling down her beautiful face.  
  
_ "Just say it!"_ he thought, _"'I love you Hermione!' Come on! This is your chance! You can finally tell her how you feel! 'I-LOVE-YOU-HERMIONE!' Say it, you git!!"_ But Ron just couldn't do it! He was too afraid of rejection to tell her how he really felt.  
  
"I-uh-don't know..." Ron said dumbly.  
  
Hermione just looked at him sadly for a moment, tears still streaming down her face. _"Is that disappointment in her eyes?"_ Ron thought. _"No it can't be."  
_  
Ron hated seeing Hermione in so much pain, especially when he was the one who caused it. Most of all he hated to see her cry! He would have given anything to take her in his arms, kiss her and wipe away all of her tears, but he could never do that, she was now with _Vicky_ and never thought of Ron in that way. They would never be more than friends.  
  
"You're never going to wake up, are you?" She said sadly. "Well, I guess I'm just the idiot who thought you actually might—never mind. Ron, I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore! I have to go." And with that she ran towards the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron called out to her, but it was too late, she was already gone. "Damn it!"  
  
_"Why does she have to like that piece of vermin? Why can't she love me? I love her more than life itself! I just want to be with her! Why do I push her away and hurt her all the time? What in the bloody hell is wrong with me???"_ Ron thought, sinking back into his chair holding his head in his hands.  
  
Just then, Harry came through the portrait hole and sat in Hermione's empty seat. "Ron! You wouldn't believe what the bloody git from hell Snape made me do in my detention tonight—woah, what's wrong with you?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just lost the only girl I ever loved, and for good this time" said Ron sarcastically. "But wait, I couldn't have lost her, considering I never had her in the first place, and probably never will now that she hates me more than anyone else on the planet."  
  
"Another fight with Hermione?" Harry sighed. Harry knew that Ron loved Hermione for the longest time; probably before Ron even knew himself.  
  
"I really blew it this time Harry! I don't reckon she'll forgive me this time! And I don't blame her either! I am such a git!" Ron said dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah you are, but what ever it is she'll forgive you. She always does" said Harry.  
  
"No, Harry. It's different this time. I think that... I've really lost her... for good." said Ron, holding back tears of his own.  
  
"Well what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron explained everything that happened to Harry. Harry merely sat there and didn't say anything for a while, looking as if he was deep in thought about something.  
  
"Ron, why don't you just tell her? It can't be that bad, can it? I mean she's your friend, it's not like she'd laugh at you or anything! And I really believe that she likes you too, mate!" Harry said.  
  
"What? Hermione, like me?? Yeah right! Like that would ever happen! She's way too good for me! And as for me telling her how I feel, I can't! For one thing she's with _Vicky_ now, and for another I am just too damn scared for my own good!" Ron said with a very large amount of regret in his voice.  
  
"Well you definitely need to talk to her tomorrow—that's for sure!" said Harry.  
  
Ron nodded. He knew that Harry was right. He needed to apologize again for being such an idiot! Why oh why was he always such an idiot around her?  
  
"Harry, there's one thing I don't understand though." Ron said thoughtfully. "I mean, what exactly did she mean when she said, 'I'm just the idiot who thought you actually might—never mind.' That didn't make any sense."  
  
"Ron, are you that thick?" Harry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Dunno... maybe I am... but really Harry can you explain that to me?" Ron said.  
  
"Sometimes I worry for your sanity, Ron." Harry said fighting back a smirk.  
  
"Oh just tell me what it meant!" Ron snapped, getting annoyed.  
  
"Okay, listen to me very carefully now. Hermione ----- likes ------ **YOU**!!!" Harry said very slowly.  
  
"Harry, we've been through this, no she doesn't! She likes that thick prat _Vicky _from Bulgaria who can barely pronounce her name" Ron said with the utmost of loathing.  
  
"Whatever you say, mate! I'm off to bed! But do yourself and everyone around us a favor, and tell her already before this gets way out of hand! I'm sure the whole common room would appreciate it if we all don't have to witness more of your silly fights!" said Harry getting up and heading for bed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Ron chucking a cushion at him.  
  
Ron sat in that chair for a long time just thinking of what to say to Hermione when he saw her the next day. He really didn't mean to hurt her! Not in the slightest! He loved everything about her. He loved her beautiful bushy hair, her gorgeous brown eyes that he could just get lost in, how she was so caring of everyone and their feelings, the way she would roll her eyes but would be unable to fight back a smile when he made a silly remark, the way her eyes would light up when ever she thought of an answer to a question, and so much more. He knew that she was so much more than the know- it-all image that others saw. She was his 'Mione whom he loved with all his heart. It just killed him to think of her with any other guy than him. That's why he blew up at her; because he couldn't stand the thought of Krum all over her for 2 whole weeks in Bulgaria.  
  
Ron prayed that some how, some way, they would some day be together. Ron fell asleep in his chair, dreaming of the love of his life and what it would be like if he was the guy of her dreams. 


	2. Girl Talk

Chapter 2-Girl Talk  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione ran into her dormitory past Lavender and Parvati, covering up her face with her hands to hide her tears. She threw herself on her bed and quickly put up all the curtains around her.  
  
"I wonder what the matter with her is." said Lavender looking concerned.  
  
"Oh she probably just got less than perfect on one of her assignments for once in her life or something. Who cares?" answered Parvati looking at herself in her compact mirror of her make-up. "Anyways, are you coming to find Dean and Seamus or what?"  
  
"No, you go on with out me Parvati. I'll catch up with you later." said Lavender.  
  
"Whatever, then." Parvati left the room rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" said Lavender walking slowly up to her bed.  
  
"NO! As a matter of fact I'm not!" Hermione said in tears.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Lavender kindly. This was really odd, for Hermione was never that close with Lavender. But considering she had no idea where Ginny was and desperately needed to talk to someone of her own gender, Hermione considered telling her.  
  
"I just don't understand him! Why does he have to be so impossible sometimes?" Hermione answered through her bed hangings crying into the pillow in her arms.  
  
"Ron?" Lavender answered almost immediately at this.  
  
Hermione pulled back the curtains around her bed to face Lavender and said, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"To everyone but him, yes." said Lavender with a smile on her face taking a seat on the bed beside Hermione. "What happened this time?"  
  
Hermione explained the entire fight to Lavender and to Hermione's surprise Lavender was grinning more and more as she told it.  
  
"Awwww Hermione that's so romantic!" Lavender swooned.  
  
"Romantic? There's nothing romantic about that! That stupid and weird and mad and—" Hermione started.  
  
"But Hermione, don't you see why Ron got mad?" Lavender cut in.  
  
"To make my life miserable?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No! Because he fancies you!!" Lavender informed.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry Lavender but I think you've been reading too many romance novels." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No listen to me. Ron's jealous!" said Lavender beaming at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I did think that way too at first but honestly, why on earth would he be jealous of Viktor?" said Hermione.  
  
"I thought I already answered that question." Lavender said smirking.  
  
"Lavender, he does not like me! He never has! Don't you ever see us when we're together? We fight all the time! He couldn't possibly like me in that way!" said Hermione with a bit of resentment in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, do you fancy Ron?" said Lavender trying not to grin.  
  
"What? Me, like Ron? Of course not! He's like my brother! We are just friends." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, I see those looks you give him all the time. Just admit it! It will make you feel a lot better." Lavender said.  
  
Hermione thought about it for a second. She knew that deep down she had feelings for Ron that two best friends should never have between them. She had always covered them up though, thinking that Ron only goes for pretty girls and would never look twice at her. It was this reason that she never told him or anyone else for that matter how she felt. But now, Lavender sitting right beside her had figured out her deepest secret... Hermione considered telling her.  
  
"Well, do you promise not to say a single thing to anyone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, Hermione!" said Lavender excitedly.  
  
"I guess I've always kind of liked Ron, it's just that, why would he ever like a girl like me? It's just really stupid!" admitted Hermione, who was blushing a bit.  
  
"Awwwww Hemione! That is so sweet" Lavender gushed.  
  
Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes. So this is the reason why she didn't have more girl friends. This was not sweet! Not remotely! "Well I don't think so, I think that this is mad and doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't mean a thing? Are you kidding me? It is so obvious that Ron likes you! Everyone can see it, why can't you?" asked Lavender.  
  
"It just doesn't all right? Besides if he did like me why didn't he tell me? I gave him the perfect opportunity to earlier!" said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
"Well why haven't you admitted your feelings to him?" asked Lavender slyly. When Hermione didn't answer Lavender said, "A huh! That's what I thought! He's just scared that you don't like him back too! Either that or he's just being a prat! Or both! I'm leaning towards it's both."  
  
"He CAN be quite an idiot sometimes, can't he?" said Hermione with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Haha! Yes, typical boy! But I really think that you should talk to him tomorrow." said Lavender.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thanks for listening Lavender! You know, the downfall to hanging around with boys so much, I don't ever get to talk about these things, besides when I talk to Ginny I mean!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm not always as spaced out as you think! We can girl talk anytime you want! Well I'd better find Parvati before she has a fit! See you later, Hermione!" Lavender said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Bye!" said Hermione as Lavender left her with her thoughts.  
  
Just then Crookshanks jumped up on the bed. Hermione absentmindedly petted him laid down on her bed thinking about Ron. Tonight was the first time she actually admitted it to herself that she did fancy Ron.  
  
"I have been such an idiot!" she thought. "All those times I just covered up my feelings for him by calling him an insensitive, insufferable prat. But I didn't mean it! I never meant any of it! I do like him—in fact, I like him a lot! I just wish that he felt the same way about me. Lavender seems to think he does but I know better than that. She thinks everything in live is based on a romance novel, that one. She doesn't know Ron like I do. He couldn't possibly fancy me! I'm just a know-it-all bushy haired book worm whom he wouldn't look twice at. He uses me for his school work practically all the time. That's probably the only reason why he's friends with me in the first place. But then, why DOES he get so upset when ever I say Viktor's name? I'm so confused! I like him so much! I like his cute red hair, his beautiful blue eyes, the way he wrinkles his nose when he's trying to figure out something; when he knows he's being a git and apologizes even when he may not know what he's apologizing for. I love the way he laughs, the way he tries to make me laugh. Even the way he stuffs his face is adorable in a gross kind of way! Oh dear! I'm hopeless.  
  
She wondered what she would say to Ron tomorrow. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to Crookshanks' soft purr and continued to think about her favourite red head. Her thoughts of Ron continued in her dreams. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day! 


	3. Relief and Threats

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...JKR owns Harry Potter and all the characters that go with it  
  
A/N: Thanks soooooooo much to all my reviewers!!! I must admit I had a bit of trouble with this chapter at first but reading all those reviews really motivated me to finish it!! Please keep on reviewing! It means so much to me! Hope you all like this chapter! x0x0z I luv you all!!  
  
Relief and Threats  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Ron, there's something I have to tell you." said Hermione softly. She was wearing a long white robe left open on top of a baby blue silky night dress; her long beautiful hair was shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Ron, I love you!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione! I always have!" said Ron breathlessly. They leaned in closer and closer until---  
  
"RON! Ron, wake up! Don't you have Potions in a half hour?" a girl's voice shouted.  
  
Ron woke up with a start. "What? Who? Oh Ginny, it's just you." Ginny was hovering over him and Harry was standing behind her.  
  
"Of course it's me, you great prat! I can't believe that you fell asleep here last night! Harry told me what happened with you and Hermione."  
  
"Oh, did he?" Ron snapped angrily giving Harry a dirty look.  
  
"Yes, he did! You can be a very large git sometimes, did you know that?" Ginny answered with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"So I've heard." Ron muttered.  
  
"Well you'd best be getting ready for class, mate. Breakfast is almost over." stated Harry.  
  
"Okay. Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned urgently.  
  
"She left ages ago." Ginny said irritably, still looking at her brother with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ron sighed.  
  
"Well I've got to go get my books and be off to Transfiguration so I'll see you boys later." She cast one more less than nice look at Ron and then started to walk away mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like, "Boys!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you have time to change. Snape will have a fit if we're late for Potions and I am never cleaning up all the Hippogriff dung on the grounds with out magic for one of his detentions again!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll just grab my books and we'll head down to the dungeons" replied Ron.  
  
As they were walking to Potions, Ron asked Harry if he had talked to Hermione earlier.  
  
"Well yes, I did see her this morning. She never mentioned the fight though. She was quite normal actually" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I see" said Ron. "What do you think that's all about?"  
  
Harry shrugged. Hermione usually confided in Harry and vented to him whenever she and Ron had a row. This was very odd indeed.  
  
Ron then looked at his watch and said, "Blimey! We're late Harry! We have to hurry up!"  
  
So they ran as fast as their legs could carry them down to Potions. As they entered the room, they could tell that Snape, who was as venomous as ever, was not pleased!  
  
"So the great Potter and his trusty sidekick Weasley decided to grace us with their presence." Snape snarled maliciously at them. "Let me see," he continued, "That will be 10 points each from Gryffindor and both of you shall see me after class so we can arrange your detentions. Now take your seats before I take some more precious points away from your house."  
  
As they sat down in their usual spots, the Slytherins were snickering away, and Harry was looking darts at Snape but Ron wasn't really paying attention to their punishment at the moment. His eyes were at the back of Hermione who was oddly enough sitting with Lavender and Parvati. Hermione hadn't even turned her head to look at either of the boys since they ran into the room even though Snape basically singled them out and embarrassed them as usual in front of the entire class.  
  
After Potions, Ron and Harry stayed back and arranged their detentions with Snape (they had to clean all the cauldrons that the seventh years had used for their very disgusting hair growth potions that night at 6:00) and then they hurried off to Transfiguration. Thankfully they made it just in time.  
  
Professor McGonagall was showing them how to turn hats into rabbits. Hermione of course was the first to master it, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Even when she's smug she's beautiful" Ron thought. Unfortunately the rest of the class seemed to have quite a bit of trouble, therefore, everyone but Hermione had to do a full roll of parchment essay on the properties and wrist movements one needs to know and master when performing the task for homework that night.  
  
As the Gryffindors headed out of the classroom to lunch, Ron was determined to talk to Hermione to try and patch things up with her.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" he exclaimed. But she didn't seem to hear him. She was already gone. "Wow she's fast" Ron thought.  
  
Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall for lunch either. "She must be avoiding me." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. She'll come around" said Harry soothingly.  
  
"I really miss her, Harry. And our fight was only last night! I can't take much more of this!" Ron moaned.  
  
"Just give her some time to cool down." Harry told him.  
  
"I don't just miss her because I'm in love with her. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to loose her. It doesn't even matter anymore about her going to see Krum; I just need her to be around me. I can handle being just her friend right now, as long as I'm with her." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Well then why don't you apologize to her and tell her that you won't say anything bad about Krum anymore." Harry suggested.  
  
"But she won't even speak to me! You know how stubborn she can be!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, she's just about as stubborn as you are." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What am I going to do Harry?" said Ron, not hearing his remark.  
  
"Just keep trying, mate. That's all you can do right now" said Harry.  
  
"I guess I'll have to."  
  
After lunch was Divination for Harry and Ron and Arithmancy for Hermione, so Ron couldn't talk to her all afternoon either.  
  
Finally at the end of the day Ron hurried back to the common room to see if he could catch Hermione and talk to her there. Luckily, Hermione was talking with Lavender and Parvati on the way to the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione, wait! Can I talk to you for a second?" Ron called while trying to catch up with her.  
  
"You already are." Hermione replied coldly though stopping to face him.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Hermione." said Lavender giving her a small wink and leaving with Parvati.  
  
"Look we really need to talk" Ron breathed.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "Ron, I don't see what there is to talk about."  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said about Viktor. I was just a little upset when I found out that you went there instead of my house this summer."  
  
"Because you were jealous." Hermione said simply.  
  
"What do you mean jealous??" Ron snapped.  
  
"You heard me." Hermione stated calmly.  
  
"I was NOT jealous!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
Hermione looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little bit jealous." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly, shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it, Ron. I'm over it."  
  
"Oh good!" said Ron relieved. "Well let's drop off our books and go down to dinner then, shall we? I'm starving!"  
  
"Haha! Ronald, when aren't you thinking about your stomach?"  
  
"Hmmm let me think... never!" said Ron laughing with her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but still smiled at him and followed him through the portrait hole.  
  
"Thank God!" Ron thought. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if she never spoke to me again! I love her so much!! I still want to punch out Vicky though. Oh well, the point is she's speaking to me again and at least I get to spend an entire school year with MY 'Mione instead of just 2 weeks! HA!"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione and Ron met up with Harry and the trio made there way down to dinner. Dinner was normal enough. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch techniques while Hermione and Ginny talked about the OWLs that Ginny had to take that year.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron for a moment and thought to herself, "Its better this way. I just wish that if he did fancy me, he would say something. But at least we aren't fighting anymore." Ron caught her eye and she smiled at him. He returned the smile, blushing a little bit.  
  
After dinner, Ron and Harry said they'd meet up with Hermione after their detentions. Ginny had to go and talk to some girls in her year about some of their Transfiguration homework so Hermione walked out of the Great Hall alone to go back to the common room.  
  
As she was walking up the first staircase, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hello, mudblood!" Hermione whipped around to see Draco Malfoy, the trio's enemy since first year, standing alone at the bottom of the staircase glaring at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want, Draco?"  
  
"I think you know damn well what I want! It's yours, Potty, and the Weasel's fault that my father is in prison and you aren't going to get away with it!" Draco sneered, his voice shaking in anger as he was walking up to her.  
  
"Draco, I really don't have neither the time nor the energy for this right now so will you please just do the whole world a favor and just shut your abnormally large mouth for a change?" Hermione said irritably.  
  
Draco was now inches away from Hermione's face. "Mark my words Granger, you will pay! You and your little friends whom you love so dearly! I'd watch my back from now on if I were you! This is just the beginning! You've been warned!" Draco whispered venomously and walked away.  
  
Hermione stood there watching him walk away, getting a hold of herself. Then she merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that Draco was full of it. But there was a little voice inside of her head that was a little worried about that evil look in his eye. He looked as if he had gone mad! If there hadn't been any students or teachers so close by, the little git probably would have attacked her. She made a mental note never to be alone with Draco Malfoy again. 


	4. Comparing Girls

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing but the plot...The rest is all JKR  
  
A/N: This chapter came a lot easier than the 3rd! The support I got from all my reviewers was amazing! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much you guys! You have no idea what they mean to me! I love getting feed back! This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers! You know who you are! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!! x0x0z! EnJoY!!!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
As Harry and Ron climbed up the spiral stair case up to their dormitories talking about how evil Snape was, Ron couldn't help but think of Hermione and what she would say if she heard he and Harry cursing so much. "She's so cute when she gets mad" thought Ron. He chuckled lightly as he and Harry walked into their room. Dean, Seamus and Neville were deep in conversation about something and from the looks on their faces; Ron could tell that it was quite an enjoyable subject that they were talking about.  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Just comparing notes on the hot chicks we intend on getting this year" replied Seamus smugly. Seamus was always one for the ladies.  
  
"Yeah! The Patil twins are looking very "grown up" this year, aren't they?" said Dean with a wink.  
  
"Yeah! But I must say the most "developed" 6th year girl award definitely goes to Miss Hermione Granger, hands down!" said Seamus with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Haven't you seen her? She's hot!" replied Seamus enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't you talk about her like that!!" Ron shouted; his ears turning beat red with anger.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Seamus piped up, "Surely you've noticed that she's not the same book worm she was back in first year! I can't wait 'till I find out for myself just how much fun she is"  
  
"You stay away from her, Finnigan! I'm warning you!" Ron said clenching his fists.  
  
"Who's going to make me?"  
  
"I WILL!" Ron raised his arm to hit Seamus but Harry grabbed it just in time.  
  
"Ron, NO! Don't worry about it! He's not worth loosing your badge over and getting another detention" Harry tried to calm Ron down.  
  
"I mean it, Seamus! Stay away from Hermione!" Ron bellowed glaring at  
Seamus who looked rather shaken.  
  
Seamus seemed to have decided that it was probably best not to test Ron's patience like that when he was that angry so he shut his mouth and left the room, down the spiral staircase.  
  
Ron rounded onto Dean and Neville. "Anyone else want to comment on Hermione?" he said glaring at the both of them.  
  
"Mate, you know I have a thing for the Patil sisters." Dean said quickly.  
  
Ron now looked at Neville.  
  
"Hermione is just my friend," Neville squeaked, "Though she is pretty and nice, you don't have to worry about me, Ron! I would never try to take her away from you or anything!"  
  
"Good!" said Ron. "Wait a minute! What do you mean 'take her away from me'? We're just friends!"  
  
Neville looked as though he would rather face Snape than be in that room at that moment. "I-I just meant that—"  
  
"Neville, I have no idea what you're on about! I'm out of here!" and with that he took off to the common room.  
  
The common room was rather empty as it was pretty late so Ron took refuge to his favourite seat by the fire for a second night in a row.  
  
"Neville's on to me" Ron thought. "Oh that's just bloody fantastic! It's bad enough that Harry knows! Why do I have to make it so obvious all the time? I have got to stop doing that! People might start catching on that I'm jealous and then Hermione would find out. Oh that would be just horrible!!! She can't ever know how I feel! But if Seamus ever goes near her I'll snap him in half! I love the fact that she's maturing, but why do other guys have to notice that?! First Vicky Krum, now Seamus and probably most of the boys in our year for that matter! I should have seen this coming! She's gorgeous; it was only a matter of time for others to start realizing that! Even at the Yule Ball back in fourth year there were quite a few idiots staring at her that were practically drooling! All I know is, I made a vow to protect her last year, and I'll be damned if I let any bloke come near her enough to ever hurt her!"  
  
Just then Hermione came down from the stair case and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Ron!" she said smiling at him and taking a seat right across from him again.  
  
"Hello!" he said. Ron thought to himself, "I love her smile! She's so gorgeous! She would never take a second look at me"  
  
"Why are you down here so late?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"The guys were just being stupid in our room so I came down here to get some peace." Ron muttered, still quite a bit bitter and upset about the comment that Seamus made.  
  
"Oh" Hermione started getting up. "Well if you want me to leave I can just—"  
  
"NO!" said Ron abruptly. "I mean, no it's fine, you can stay." Ron was now blushing a bit from his little outburst.  
  
"Okay...?" she said sitting back down.  
  
"So why are you down here so late?" Ron asked her, looking at his feet.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She replied.  
  
"Oh... I see" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, is there something bothering you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No... why would you say that?" said Ron.  
  
"It just looks like you have something on your mind. Lately, you've been kind of spaced out. Last night as well" Hermione stated.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. Don't worry about me." Ron said simply.  
  
"But I do worry. I worry about you and Harry all the time! You know, you can tell me anything." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I know I can. Same goes for you." Ron told her.  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron looked at her for a moment. "God, she's so beautiful!" Ron thought.  
  
"So anything new or exciting happen while Harry and I were serving detention for the evil greasy old bat?" Ron asked casually, changing the subject.  
  
"Ummm NO! Nothing!" said Hermione a little too quickly. Ron could tell that something really did happen that she didn't want to say. Ron looked at her skeptically.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I told you, nothing! You know what; I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy. I think I'll be off to bed now. Good night, Ron!" she said rather oddly and quickly went upstairs before Ron could get another word in.  
  
"What the bloody hell is up with her?" Ron thought, puzzled.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione quietly walked in her dormitory. The room was dark and she could tell that Lavender and Parvati were asleep. After Hermione changed into her night dress, she picked up Crookshanks and sat on her bed, thinking.  
  
The truth was she couldn't sleep before because she couldn't stop thinking about Draco and his threats. That horrid look in his eye was enough to make anybody cringe inside. He seemed like he was really serious this time! She knew she was just being silly, worrying about this so much when Draco had always threatened her at least once a week but still she just couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen really soon!  
  
Hermione didn't want to tell Ron because she knew that that would only upset him and he'd probably go after Draco. The last thing they all needed was for him and Harry to get into any more trouble. Hermione remembered when Ron stock up for her back in their second year when Malfoy had called her a "Mudblood" for the first time. When Ron tried to curse Malfoy, his wand backfired and had him burping up disgusting slugs for the rest of the day! She felt so horrible after that! Hermione wasn't about to let him loose his prefect badge or get another detention because of her! She would just have to get a grip on herself and stop thinking about what the little ferret said to her that evening. She knew she had to stop running to Ron and Harry to protect her all the time! It just always caused more trouble than what it was worth! She was a big girl; she could take care of herself. She just had to! 


	5. Jealousy and Confusion

Disclaimer: I am not rich so I don't think that I am the creator of Harry Potter (JKR) who is making billions off of it. I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this one up guys! Things have been really crazy around here! Well it's up now and it's a little long so I hope you all like it. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron awoke very alarmed from a terrible nightmare, late Saturday morning! He dreamt that Seamus and Hermione were snogging senselessly on the couch near the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
After Ron splashed some cold water on his face, he finally was awake, and thought that his dream was rubbish because Hermione hardly ever made small talk with Seamus. For all he knew Hermione probably didn't even like Seamus in that way. Ron knew that Seamus was more of an acquaintance to Hermione and he was very thankful for that.  
  
However, even though Ron knew the dream was silly, the images of Seamus being all over Hermione stuck in his mind which made him cringe with disgust and rage! "There's no way in hell that I'm ever going to let that nightmare come true!" Ron thought.  
  
Ron looked at the clock; it was nearly 10:30 am. Trying to get the horrible images of Seamus and Hermione together like that out of his head; Ron got dressed and headed down to the common room.  
  
As Ron stepped into the common room he saw such a beautiful sight; Hermione was sitting at a table with as usual tons of books surrounding her. For a brief moment he was filled with joy watching her until he felt a rush of anger seeing Hermione being approached by none other than the dirty git Seamus himself.  
  
Ron heard Seamus say to Hermione, "Why hello Hermione! You're looking quite lovely today!" Ron immediately rushed over to where Hermione was sitting to nip this little problem in the bud.  
  
"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you!" Ron said quickly to her.  
  
Hermione looked at him questionably and said, "I've been here since 9:00"  
  
"Yes, well... you know what I'm like in the mornings... always in a daze" said Ron lamely.  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Ron, what—"  
  
"Hermione, could I have a word with you?" Ron interrupted abruptly.  
  
"Um okay...?" Hermione looked at Ron like he was insane. "Excuse me, Seamus? Sorry about this."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, doll! Anything for you babe!" Seamus said coolly with a wink. Hermione blushed and got up and then Ron grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron, have you gone mad? I think I would know perfectly well how to walk out of the common room by now; I've only been at this school for 6 years!" Hermione told him haughtily as she was being dragged by him out of the portrait hole past some giggling 3rd years. They seemed to find it funny that Ron was dragging her like a father would drag his misbehaving child away from a public place. Ron ignored her comment, still not letting go of her arm and led her to an empty classroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Ron, what in the world—"  
  
"What did you think you were doing, talking to Seamus?!" Ron yelled; his ears red with anger as they always turned when he was upset.  
  
"What on earth are you on about?" asked Hermione starting to raise her own voice now.  
  
"Seamus, the git! Why was he talking to you?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry; I was unaware that people in the same year and house weren't allowed to talk to each other." Hermione spat back at him sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be talking to guys like that!" Ron said trying to control his temper but failing miserably.  
  
"Guys like that? Ron, what is the matter with you?! It's SEAMUS for heaven's sake! The guy that you've been sharing a dorm with for nearly 6 years now!" Hermione said, shocked at Ron's behavior.  
  
"SO?" said Ron defiantly.  
  
"So... what is your problem?"  
  
"I told you Hermione, you shouldn't be talking to Seamus!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But you're not giving me a reason why! You're acting like a lunatic!" Hermione shouted; her patience was wearing very thin.  
  
"Just trust me Hermione, alright? Stay away from him!" said Ron firmly.  
  
"Ron, you may try to run Ginny's life and decide what boys she talks to, but you have no right to dictate to me who I am allowed to be friends with!" Hermione sternly said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Hermione, I'm only looking out for you!"  
  
"Well guess what Ron; I don't NEED you looking out for me! I am not a child!"  
  
"Well you're acting like one! You are so naïve!" Ron spat.  
  
"Naïve? What is there to be naïve about, Ron? A guy from our class just said hello to me. Wait a minute, your right! That's horrible!" she gasped. "I had better watch out before he hexes to the moon and back!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I'm not worried that he'll hex you!" said Ron impatiently.  
  
"Well then what exactly ARE you worried about, Ron?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
"I... well... uh..." muttered Ron.  
  
Ron tried to think of a good reason that he could tell Hermione to keep her away from Seamus but the only reason why he knew he didn't want her talking to him, Ron could never tell her. Ron figured that confessing his undying love for her probably wasn't such a good idea at that moment. Plus he would never have the guts to actually tell her that.  
  
"That's what I thought. There is no reason why I shouldn't talk to Seamus and unless I see one, I'm sorry but I'm not just going to be rude and not talk to him if he says hello to me." said Hermione flatly.  
  
Ron had no idea what to say. All he knew was that he had to do something to stop her, and quick!  
  
"Hermione, please...just listen to me..." Ron pleaded weakly, with a lot of hurt in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him almost pityingly.  
  
"Ron," she said rather softly, "I really appreciate you trying to look out for me, really I do. You are such a good friend and I always feel safe when I'm with you, but don't worry about me. I'm sure I can look after myself." And with that, she left the room leaving Ron looking very confused and distraught.  
  
Ron sat on a desk just staring at the door Hermione had just walked out of. He was so angry and upset and hurt! He was so frustrated with himself! Why couldn't he just tell her that it killed him to see her with any other guy than him? That he was jealous beyond belief.  
  
"Wait, Hermione already knows that I'm jealous." Ron thought. He was thinking of the conversation they had when they made up from their last argument about Vicky.  
  
"So what is she playing at? Could she possibly know that I fancy her?  
  
If she does, why doesn't she say something? Maybe she's embarrassed that I like her, or worse; disgusted. I would die if she was! But she's my friend, and she did seem sympathetic before she left me here. I don't want her pity either. I want her to like me, no, love me, the way that I love her! What in the world is going on in that brilliant head of hers? Is she trying to make me jealous by talking to Seamus or did she merely say hello to him politely like the kind person she is? Or does she actually like the bloke?! Oh God, why are women so confusing? Things were much easier before Hogwarts when all I thought of was food and my toy broomstick! Okay so things haven't changed much in that area, but Hermione sure does a good job of confusing me! What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione re-entered the common room looking a little flushed after the argument. It was pretty embarrassing and undignified having Ron drag her out of there like she was a child so she decided to be very discreet and just head up to her dormitory. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do that because someone stopped her on her way.  
  
"Hermione love, how have you been lately?" Hermione turned around to see Seamus standing there smiling at her. This was very odd but intriguing all in the same.  
  
"A little tired but I'm alright thank you. How about you?" Hermione said politely.  
  
"I'm great now that I'm talking to you!" said Seamus. He was really lying on all the lines.  
  
Hermione didn't know exactly what to say to that so she just smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"You know Hermione, I've been thinking," Seamus continued, "I'd like to get to know you a little better."  
  
"Seamus, we've known each other since first year." Said Hermione although she was trying not to be rude.  
  
"Yes but we never really talked that much over the years." Seamus stated.  
  
"I guess you're right we haven't but I'm sorry there's somewhere I have to be right now so if you'll excuse me" Said Hermione politely but firmly.  
  
Seamus looked disappointed but said, "Yeah, sure. I understand. I'll catch up with you later, gorgeous!"  
  
"Um bye." Said Hermione blushing yet again and she quickly walked back out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione didn't quite know why she lied to Seamus; she just knew that she had to get out of there. Even though she knew that Ron was only being over protective of her and unreasonable with his concerns and accusations about Seamus, it just didn't feel right with him being as forward as he was with her. She just had to go somewhere where she could be alone to clear her mind.  
  
Hermione surprised herself and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. She sat on the bench that she usually sat in when she watched Ron and Harry practice. Thankfully, no one else was using the pitch so it was nice, quiet and peaceful there unlike mostly anywhere else at Hogwarts which was always buzzing with the sounds of teenagers.  
  
She sighed to herself. Things were always so confusing now-a-days for her. So many things were running through her head at that time. There was Ron and his annoying but none the less cute out bursts, Ron confusing her with his and her feelings, Seamus who was all of the sudden so interested in her, Draco and his malicious threats to her, her worrying about Harry as she did more now than ever before, now that Sirius had died and last but not least worrying so much about Voldemort now that he has risen again! Though Hermione was always a strong person, all this happening to her at once was a bit more than she could bear. She just wished that she could find a way to get rid of all the stress she was feeling lately. Hermione just didn't know who to turn to anymore. There were so many people around her yet she never felt more alone. She wanted to just be there for her friends but sometimes she found that quite difficult. She loved Harry and Ron more than anything! Of course she loved them both in different ways. The love she had for Harry was more of a brotherly love but the love that she felt for Ron ran much deeper than that.  
  
"What on earth can I do?" Hermione thought. "I feel like I'm going mad! I wish that he would stop confusing me all of the time! Why is he always so unpredictable? Things would be so much easier if he would just tell me why it bothers him so much to see me with any other guy."  
  
"Maybe he's only acting this way because he feels like he's my big brother or something, like the way he gets with Ginny. Maybe I'm just being stupid and wasting my time and feelings on my best friend. Maybe I shouldn't be so hasty with Seamus; he's a nice enough guy and he seems to really like me. I'm just so tired of waiting for Ron to open his eyes and see what's right in front of him! Why on earth do these predicaments always have to happen to me?! I just need to forget about him while I still have some of my sanity left." A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Things were a lot easier back when I was more interested in books and school than boys. School problems are a lot easier to fix than broken hearts."  
  
A/N: yes I know that last quote sounds a bit familiar from somewhere but I just found that it just worked really well with the plot... I changed around a quote I found on www.firehotquotes.com (that's a really great site) anyway please r&r!!! thanks!! x0x0z 


	6. Tongue Tied

Chapter Six: Tongue Tied  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I the creator of Harry Potter. The characters and setting all come from JK. Rowling, I own nothing but the plot. The song "Why Don't You and I" is by Santana and Chad Kroeger.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this one took so long! I had my cuz's wedding and things were really really crazy around here these past few days!! And I had to help my family with stuff...I had like no time for myself!! Hope you all will forgive me! LOL! Thanks to all my reviewers! Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it's sort of helping me build more plot to the story. Hope you like this one! x0x0z!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
It was the Friday evening before the Hogsmede weekend and the trio was making their way back up to the Gryffindor common room after diner. Not much had happened in the past week unless you count Ron embarrassing himself in front of Hermione more than usual. Thankfully, Hermione didn't say anything to him about some of his less than witty comments and seemed not to notice any change. She was all he thought about these days; it's gotten to the point that he was nervous just to be around her.  
  
Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
  
And it's alright   
  
Ron was walking beside Hermione and their hands lightly brushed each other. "Sorry" he said quickly, blushing like mad. Ron was amazed how such a simple thing like her touching his hand could give him such an electric charge. The redness of his face made it seem to look like this was quite embarrassing for him but to be honest; he liked it. He felt lighter than air every time he was near her.  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied   
  
The problem was that lately, he couldn't seem to get proper sentences out when he was talking to her. He didn't have a problem talking to her before, but it seemed that the whole episode with Seamus made him want her even more, if possible. It just made things a bit more awkward between them. Ron wanted nothing more than to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmede with him before Seamus did but how to ask her was the question.  
  
But every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right   
  
They got up to the Portrait Hole, Harry said the password (Wattlebird) and they walked in. Hermione said that she would be right back as she wanted to get her homework and would meet them at their usual table in about five minutes. Ron and Harry walked up to their dormitory as well to get theirs since they had a huge Potions essay that they wanted to get out of the way for Saturday. When they were finally alone, Harry asked Ron, "So, what's going on with you and Hermione?"  
  
"I love her, what else is new?" Ron said dully, picking up some of his books of the floor. "I really wish that she liked me! I want to ask her to go to Hogsmede with me but I just can't, Harry."  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
  
and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again   
  
"Oh come on, Ron! Now you're just being stupid! Of course she likes you!" said Harry impatiently.  
  
"Not the way I want her to! I want her to love me, Harry! Imagine if we were going out! That would be just perfect! Life would be perfect! My life is perfect when I'm with her! It's like nothing could ever go wrong! I never want to loose that! I never want to loose her! I'm nothing without her!" said Ron sincerely.  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
  
and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in   
  
"THEN JUST TELL HER!!!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"I CAN'T" Ron yelled and he dejectedly sat on his bed. "She'll probably either be disgusted with me or just laugh."  
  
"Ron, I really really believe that if you just ask her to go with you, she'll say yes. She isn't going to purposely hurt your feelings; she's your friend. She likes you, she is NOT going to laugh!" said Harry firmly.  
  
"You think?" said Ron looking up at Harry.  
  
"I know!" said Harry with a smile and with that he grabbed his book bag and headed back for the common room. Ron followed suite.  
  
Hermione was already sitting down writing on some parchment which was no doubt her Potions essay. Ron smiled and took a seat right next to her. After about an hour of work Harry told them that he was tired and was going to go up to bed. He gave Ron a small wink, bid Ron and Hermione good night and took off for the spiral staircase.  
  
Ron watched Hermione as she was diligently writing away. "I love her so much!" Ron thought to himself, "I can't let anyone take her away from me!" Ron decided that it was time to take action. He had to muster up all his courage and just do it before he lost the nerve.  
  
"Um Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something for quite a while now..." said Ron who's ears had immediately gone pink the minute he got the words out. Ron suddenly felt very warm.  
  
When's this fever gonna break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied   
  
Hermione looked up from her work at him. "Yes, Ron? What is it?" She had a small smile on her face which made Ron now blush scarlet.  
  
"I...um...would you...I mean... would you like to...um—" Ron was stuttering and blushing more and more by the second. This wasn't exactly how Ron planned this. He just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Would I like to what?" Hermione said looking as though she was really hopeful about something.  
  
"Um...would you like to... I...um... I want to know if you might possibly..." he trailed off, furious with himself.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
Get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right   
  
Just then Seamus popped out of nowhere and tapped Hermione gently on the back. "Hermione darling, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Actually, NO you may not have a word with her! We were just in the middle of something as you can see!" Ron snapped angrily.  
  
"This will only take a moment, dear." Seamus said to Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Please, I just have a quick question for you."  
  
Hermione looked at Seamus for a moment, "Well if it's that quick, why don't you ask me here in front of Ron." She said loyally and cast a quick grin at Ron.  
  
Ron was mildly surprised at this and smiled back. He really appreciated Hermione not wanting to leave him out of their conversation.  
  
Seamus looked annoyed at Ron but said, "Fine, I don't care who hears. Hermione beautiful, will you be my date for Hogsmede tomorrow?"  
  
Ron was furious! He wanted to punch Seamus out right there! Ron looked at Hermione who had her mouth slightly open now and looked flabbergasted!  
  
"Um...I...uh..." Hermione now was the one stuttering. It looked like she had no idea what to do.  
  
Ron just kept glaring at Seamus, knowing that he had to do something but had no idea what. This REALLY wasn't going according to plan!  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
  
and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
  
and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in   
  
"Come on, I won't take no for an answer!" Seamus insisted.  
  
"Uh..." Hermione managed to say.  
  
"Great!" Seamus cut her off. "I'll meet you tomorrow right here at 9:00! Catch you later gorgeous!" Seamus kissed her on the cheek, gave Ron a smug smile and then disappeared up the spiral staircase.  
  
Hermione was staring at the staircase after Seamus like she was unaware of what just happened. She then looked back at Ron who looked absolutely livid.  
  
Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
  
About the same time you walk by  
  
And I say oh here we go again, oh   
  
"Hermione! How could you do that?!?" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Ron!" said Hermione coming back to her senses.  
  
"Well you certainly didn't stop anything, either!" Ron sneered.  
  
"He didn't give me a chance to even get a word in!" Hermione spat back.  
  
"You're not actually thinking about going through with this, are you?"  
  
"What if I am?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Can't you see? He's just using you, Hermione!" Ron stated angrily.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe that a guy might actually like me?" Hermione's voice was now a lot louder and she looked like she had a lot of hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I never said that!" said Ron.  
  
"You may as well have!" said Hermione shrilly.  
  
"Look Hermione, I told you before! You have got to stay away from him! He's no good for you!" said Ron flatly.  
  
"And how would YOU know who would be good for me?" Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"I just...I...I'm your friend. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Said Ron lamely.  
  
"That's not what I think! I think you just can't stand to see me happy!" said Hermione who looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's not true! That's not true at all!" said Ron forcefully.  
  
"Isn't it? Then why on earth do we have all these stupid fights all the time? Can't you see how much it hurts me when we argue like this? You know what? If you are just going to be like that, who needs you?" Hermione stomped away out the portrait hole and out of sight.  
  
Ron got up and kicked his chair in fury!! Then he plopped himself down in his favourite seat in front of the fire yet again. "Bloody Hell!" he thought, "I've really lost her. Only not to the git I thought I would loose her to. I lost her to the scum I have been sharing a room with for the past 6 years! He took her from right under my nose--- and I let it happen!!!! How could I have been so idiotic?! I was so stupid! If only I would have said something sooner! Why the hell do I always get so tongue tied? I really screwed myself over this time!"  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right   
  
"I love her so much! She makes me into a better person when I'm with her. Well, except for our arguments but they're mostly my fault anyway! Why am I such a prat to her?"  
  
"If only I would have been able to tell her how I feel or at least asked her to go to Hogsmede before the prat did; things would be so different! I would be the one that she would walk with tomorrow! I would be the one who told her how gorgeous she was! I would be the guy in her life who she knew loved her more than anything! I would be so happy."  
  
Ron sadly took out the picture of Hermione that he secretly carried in his pocket. Her picture was smiling at him and waving. She looked so beautiful. Ron stared at it and whispered to himself:  
  
"If only you liked me, Hermione. If only we could be together."  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
  
and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
  
and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in 


	7. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot. All the characters and the setting all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the song I incorporated in the last chapter. It was the first time I ever did that but I just thought it was cute and seemed to fit! Thanks too all my reviewers! All reviews are much appreciated!! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to write faster! Wink Wink! LOL! Anyway, here's chapter Seven! Hope you all like it!  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could away from the common room with tears streaming down her face. She was running so fast that she could barely see where she was going. All of a sudden she felt herself bang into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
She heard a familiar evil sneer above her, "Watch where you're going you filthy little Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking down on her with narrowed eyes like she was a disgusting sewer rat. Hermione hastily wiped the tears on her face and shakily but determinedly got to her feet. She was about to open her mouth to snap back at him but another familiar voice was now speaking to her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione saw Ginny rushing up to her and felt her give her a big hug. When Ginny let go, Hermione looked at her and nodded that she was OK.  
  
Ginny then turned to Draco and said, "Get lost Malfoy! You've done enough damage already."  
  
"That bushy haired freak of a friend of yours was the one who ran into me not that it's any of your business, Weasley. And for your information, I'm not going anywhere if I don't want to." sneered Draco.  
  
"Fine then! Let's go Hermione! We'll leave the little ferret here and you can tell me what's got you so upset." said Ginny casting one more dirty look at Draco and then leading Hermione down an empty corridor.  
  
Ginny opened a door to a deserted classroom and helped Hermione into a seat.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing?" Ginny asked her kindly.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little shook up, is all." Hermione managed to say though she was still shaking like mad.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ginny looking really concerned.  
  
Hermione explained everything that happened with Ron and Seamus, and running into Malfoy. When Hermione had finished telling her story, Ginny looked very upset indeed.  
  
"Hermione, my brother can be a prat sometimes—well OK a lot, especially when he's jealous, but I can tell that he really likes you!" said Ginny earnestly.  
  
"I don't think so, Ginny. He just can't stand to see me happy!" said Hermione severely.  
  
"That's not true!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes it is! I just don't understand why he believes that it's impossible for a guy to fancy me. I mean am I really that ugly?" said Hermione looking deeply hurt.  
  
"Don't say that! You're not ugly at all! Ron is just jealous!"  
  
"No Ginny, he's just being a git. I think that it's best if I just get over him. It's the only way I can stop stressing myself out all the time. I think that we all just need to move on from the thought of Ron and me. It just causes more and more pain."  
  
"Hermione, you and I both know that you don't mean that! There is no way that you can get over Ron!" said Ginny persistently.  
  
"I have to, Gin! I have to at least try to let him go." said Hermione solemnly.  
  
"And how may I ask do you propose to do that?" asked Ginny getting very annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to go to Hogsmede with Seamus tomorrow and see how that goes." Hermione said simply.  
  
"I don't think that that's a good idea, Hermione!" said Ginny.  
  
"Gin, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy. I'm just going to Hogsmede with him to see if I can get my mind off of—things."  
  
"OK Hermione, but my brother likes you whether you choose to believe it or not and I know that as much as you don't want to right now, you still fancy him too." said Ginny wisely.  
  
"Of course I do, Gin! Haven't you been listening to me? I'm just being realistic. Ron does NOT like me! Nothing will ever happen between us! It's impossible!" And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Think what you like Hermione," said Ginny quietly, "But I have a feeling that things are going to change between the two of you very soon!"  
  
Hermione was on the run again. She had to go somewhere—anywhere to clear her head. She decided that she would go back to the common room. When she got there she found that it was mostly empty. Thankfully there was no sign of Ron or Seamus anywhere. Hermione grabbed a seat next to the fire and tried to regain her composure.  
  
When she calmed down a bit, Hermione remembered the image of Ron's face that looked deeply hurt. She was mildly surprised that Ron cared so much about her going to Hogsmede with Seamus. "Could it be that he may actually have feelings for me? No, he couldn't possibly. I suspected he might have for a while back in forth year but if he did he would have just told me. Stop being so stupid, Hermione! He could never fancy you!" she told herself mentally, "I just need to get over him, and fast! I can do that by just giving Seamus a chance!"  
  
Hermione felt bad with the way she left things with Ron; she never had meant for things to have gotten so ugly. She was so confused about the situation and felt helpless.  
  
"What in the world am I supposed to do?" thought Hermione. "I don't want to hurt anyone but I'm sick of dreaming of things that will never happen."  
  
Yet another silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I don't want to cry anymore."  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
Draco walked very quickly down 3 staircases and went down into the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. When he got in, he found Crabbe and Goyle sitting on a couch pigging out on some chocolate frogs. Draco walked up to them and said, "You guys are never going to believe what I just overheard!"  
  
The two just looked stupidly at each other and then at Draco, shrugging their shoulders.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and continued, "I was just eaves dropping on a little conversation between the Mudblood and Weasley's sister and it seems like Granger and Weasley are in a big row. Apparently Seamus has asked the Mudblood to go with him to Hogsmede tomorrow and poor Weasley's jealous" Draco had an evil grin on his face as usual. "And that's not all, it seems like the Mudblood has feelings for Weasley as well. I've always known that of course; they are so stupid they can't even realize that they both fancy each other. It's disgusting but true."  
  
"So?" asked Goyle dumbly.  
  
"So we can use this in our plan you stupid git!"  
  
"How?" asked Crabbe looking as confused as Goyle.  
  
"Honestly are you both that daft?" Draco snapped.  
  
As Crabbe and Goyle continued to look perplexed Draco sighed and continued.  
  
"I suppose you two are. No matter. This is going to work out perfectly. This time tomorrow I will have my revenge on the Mudblood and her little friends too!" said Draco maliciously.  
  
"Now here's what we'll do..." 


	8. Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters and the setting belong to JK. Rowling. If I did own the Harry Potter then I would be in the UK spending my billions as fast as I could—which I am not unfortunately so it is safe to say that I am not JKR.  
  
**A/N**: I'm Baaaaaaaack!!! Did you miss me? LOL! I feel inspired! First I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers! You all rock so much! I wouldn't be able to continue without all your support! It means so much!  
Now this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Ashley! Ash—without your help I would have never been able to keep going with this fic! After this fic is done, we are SO doubling up and writing a nice long fic together. It's going to be awesome! I see a lot more HP days in our future! Hehe! Thanks so much for everything!! You're the greatest! x0x0z!!! Alright you've all waited long enough! On with the story...  
  
**Ron's POV**  
  
Ron was pacing in his dormitory beside his bed. He and Harry were the only ones in their room and Harry was still asleep. It was early in the morning of Hogsmede day and pretty soon he'd be forced to see his git of a roommate Seamus and the only girl he ever loved on an actual date together. He shuddered at the thought. Ron didn't trust Seamus as far as he could throw him! He knew about Seamus' reputation and heard all his "chick stories" straight from his mouth and having had to have lived with him for nearly 6 years, he heard quite a few of them. If he ever tried anything with Hermione Ron wouldn't even worry about using magic; he'd strangle him with his bare hands! He had to do something—anything to make sure that she would be alright. He wracked his brain trying to think of what he could do. Then, it came to him.  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up! I need your help!" Ron said loudly, shaking him awake.  
  
Harry awoke and looked at him groggily, "Ron? What's the matter? What time is it?"  
  
"Never mind what time it is!" Ron snapped. "Look, I've figured out what we're going to do about the Hermione situation."  
  
"We?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, _**WE!**_ Now listen! Hermione would never let us come near her on her little date with Seamus right?"  
  
"Right..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"And she would notice us if we followed them around wouldn't she?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that's where your invisibility cloak comes in!" said Ron with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm let me think. NO!" said Harry laying back into his bed, covering his head with his pillow.  
  
Ron threw the pillow off of him angrily and said, "Why not?"  
  
"Because that would be spying on her." said Harry firmly.  
  
"Oh come on Harry it's not really spying. It's just... looking out for our best friend." said Ron rather unconvincingly.  
  
Harry looked at him skeptically and said, "Looking out for our best friend, eh? Yeah I bet. You're just jealous of Seamus and don't want Hermione to be with anyone but you."  
  
"So what? I don't trust the prat! You've heard all the stories he tells us about all the girls he's had! What if he tries something with Hermione? At least if we're there with her, we can help her if she needs us." said Ron determinedly.  
  
Harry said nothing, still lying on his bed face down.  
  
"Please Harry, I'm desperate! I'm really worried about her! Please help me!" Ron pleaded.  
  
Harry sat up, looked at Ron for a moment and then sighed. "Oh... I guess. But we have to be really careful! It's really hard to walk around under the cloak in Hogsmede with all those people around without bumping into someone. And if Hermione catches us we're both dead!"  
  
Ron nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much Harry! Well let's get a move on then, shall we? Hermione's meeting the git soon and we don't want to loose track of them!"  
  
Harry sighed again and the two of them got dressed. Harry was going rather slowly for he was still half asleep whereas Ron was rushing as fast as he could. It was still really early but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure that he could keep as close of an eye as possible on Seamus and Hermione.  
  
Ron wouldn't give up that easily on the girl that he loved! He knew or at least hoped that deep down, Hermione really didn't want to be with Seamus and she really might need his help today. Ron had made a vow to protect her back in the Department of Mysteries and no matter what, that was exactly what he was going to do! And if he got to punch out Seamus in the process, that was an added bonus.

**Hermione's POV**  
  
Hermione was silently sitting on her four-poster bed wringing her hands together nervously. She had barely slept the night before in fear and nervousness of the day before her. Today was the day that she was to go to Hogsmede with Seamus. At first this idea didn't scare her; she thought she was mature enough to handle this. But now as it was really going to happen, she was having second thoughts about it. She really never wanted to go with Seamus in the first place; she would have much rather gone with Harry and Ron like always. But she said that she would and a promise is a promise. Well OK she never actually said that she would, Seamus didn't even give her a chance to respond but she didn't want to be rude to him and not show up. Plus she really felt the need to at least try to get over Ronald Weasley.  
  
"But what if Seamus thinks of this as a real date?" she asked herself. "Or worse; what if he tries to kiss me? I may want to get over Ron but I don't think that I'm quite ready for _that _yet!"  
  
Nevertheless Hermione knew that no matter what, she would at least give it a try. She could always go back up to the castle if things went wrong. It was only Hogsmede after all. What was the worst thing that could happen?  
  
Hermione looked at her clock; it was a quarter after eight. She decided that she should start getting ready if she was going to make it on time. She hurriedly washed her face and got dressed. Then she put a bit of make-up (yes make-up) on. Though she was never as extravagant and crazy with it as Lavender and Parvati; she still liked to wear it sometimes. It made her feel like she wasn't just "one of the guys". She put on a little bit of neutral eye shadow, mascara and some shiny clear lip gloss; not too out there but still pretty.  
  
Hermione looked in her mirror. She usually never did this for long periods of time but for some reason she felt the need to stare at it for a moment. "You look lovely, dear!" the mirror said to her.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at it and muttered "Thank you." Being a muggle born girl, she still wasn't used to talking mirrors. There was just something really odd about her reflection telling her that she was beautiful. Nonetheless the complement made her feel a bit better.  
  
As she continued to look at herself, she noticed that delightfully, her hair seemed to tame a fair bit this year. It wasn't really as bushy anymore; it was just wavy. She actually liked it. She definitely looked more mature. With her hair being a little more attractive and the make up that brought out her eyes and lips she couldn't help but to think to herself, "I only hope it's not too much. Maybe I should have made myself look uglier instead of more appealing. This isn't right! Why on earth am I going through with this? Oh my gosh, I _really _don't want to do this!"  
  
She decided that she would skip breakfast that day considering that she was too nauseous from being nervous to eat anything. "Calm down, Hermione." she told herself, "just breath! You can do this. It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine."  
  
It was almost 9:00 now. Hermione breathed in and out with a sigh still looking at herself in the mirror and whispered to herself, "Well, this is it. Here goes nothing." 


	9. The Unexpected Spies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK. Rowling. All bow down to the genius JKR who inspires us all to write these fics! I own nothing but the plot!  
  
A/N: Ok well I think that they changed it back now but there was this new thing on the site that said that only members can review stories a few days ago. I just signed an anonymous review to another story but incase this is only temporary and it happens again, I would like to encourage all you non- members to sign up because it only takes a few minutes and just because you're a member doesn't mean that you have to write fics. I love all my reviews and reviewers and I hate to see you all stop because of this. All you have to do is go to Log In and click on Register and then it's pretty straight forward from there. Anyways, thanks so much for all your support! It's greatly appreciated!! I really hope to see all of you reviewers back and registered soon if this thing on here isn't lifted! Now on with the fic!  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron and Harry went under Harry's invisibility cloak and quietly went down the spiral staircase to the common room. It was nearly nine o'clock and Hermione would be leaving with Seamus any minute now. Ron only hoped that he and Harry weren't too late.  
  
Thankfully when they reached the common room Seamus was at the table where they'd talked the night before and it seemed that he was still waiting for Hermione. Watching Seamus sit there with that smug smile on his face made Ron have a strong urge to smack him in the back of his head but he resisted as he saw Hermione coming down the staircase.  
  
When he saw her, his jaw dropped! "She looks so gorgeous!" he thought. "Well she always looks gorgeous but more so than usual, I mean."  
  
After a brief moment of gaping at her beauty, he suddenly became angry. "Bet she wouldn't try and make herself look nicer for me!" he thought disgruntled.  
  
Hermione tentatively walked up to Seamus and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello" she breathed.  
  
"Hiya beautiful! You're just in time!" Seamus said as he got up from his seat and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"  
  
Ron watched Hermione awkwardly link arms with Seamus with narrowed eyes and was overcome with rage! Harry seemed to notice this because he whispered quietly to Ron, "Calm down!"  
  
"I swear Harry! If he tries anything..."  
  
"Shhhh! Do you want to get caught? Hermione will never forgive us for this if she catches us! Either that or she'll curse us to oblivion! Get a grip!" Harry hissed.  
  
Ron was still glaring at Seamus but nodded his head to show Harry he understood and would try to behave. Then Ron and Harry sneakily followed Hermione and Seamus out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione felt extremely odd having her arm in Seamus'. It's not that she didn't like Seamus; he was nice to her and everything but he just wasn't Ron. No one could ever replace Ron as much as she tried to make herself think otherwise.  
  
Speaking of Ron; Hermione began to wonder where he and Harry were. She half expected for Ron to try and stop her or at least talk to her before she left with Seamus but he and Harry weren't in the common room when she left. "Perhaps they already left or are going to go later on in the day." Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione and Seamus were now making their way through the gates of Hogsmede; Seamus still clutching onto her arm as if he thought that if he let go someone else would pounce on her at any moment. Hermione didn't quite like that too much. She found it if possible, even more awkward.  
  
"So love, where would you like to go first?" Seamus asked her.  
  
"Well, I—"  
  
"How about Zonkos? All their stuff is quite hilarious, aren't they?" Seamus interrupted.  
  
"Oh, um alright I guess..." Hermione muttered.  
  
Hours passed which actually felt more like years to Hermione. She definitely wasn't having any fun at all; quite the contrary actually. All Seamus did was drag her off into his favourite stores showing her completely useless things and constantly talking only about himself. It was quite annoying really.  
  
"Oh and did I ever tell you about the time that I whipped Dean's butt in a Quidditch match at my house last summer?" said Seamus enthusiastically.  
  
"Three times..." said Hermione dully.  
  
"Oh. Well how about the time I..." Seamus continued. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to Seamus because for one thing, he was boring as hell and for another; she was on the look out for Harry and Ron. She didn't see them anywhere; not in Zonko's, Quality Quidditch Supplies or the Three Broomsticks and those were their favourite places to go in Hogsmede! She didn't even see them passing by while walking down the street. Hermione was now getting a bit worried about them.  
  
As she and Seamus were looking at the Shrieking Shack, Hermione felt yet another awkward feeling to add to the list; she felt as though she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder. The only people Hermione saw were Crabbe and Goyle. "That's odd," she thought, "I wonder why they keep popping up around me...I should probably watch my back. But they wouldn't do anything while I'm with Seamus, would they?"  
  
The thought of Draco's minions deliberately following her for some reason sent shivers up and down her spine. Hermione remembered Draco's evil threat and decided that she should probably test out her theory of them following her just in case Draco had planned some nasty scheme for revenge on her.  
  
"Seamus how would you like to go for a bit of a walk?" she asked him nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, sure doll. What ever you want." Seamus agreed.  
  
Hermione now lead the way passing by different stores and basically walking all over Hogsmede. Uncannily Crabbe and Goyle never seemed to be too far behind. Hermione was now almost convinced that something was going on and didn't like it one bit.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron and Harry were still following Hermione and Seamus all throughout Hogsmede. Several times Ron tried to trip Seamus but Harry always stopped him in fear that Hermione would figure it out that they were using the cloak to spy on them.  
  
Then Ron noticed something and led Harry a little further away from Seamus and Hermione so he could talk to him, "Harry, did you notice that Crabbe and Goyle keep popping up where ever we go?" he whispered.  
  
"More so than usual you mean?" muttered Harry.  
  
"Yeah...do you think that maybe we're not the only ones who are following Hermione and the git around?" Ron asked.  
  
"But why would they? I mean what's the point for them to? I can't even see what the point is for us to! Seamus is being about as exciting as a box of hair." Harry whispered.  
  
"WE are here to protect Hermione. But as for those thick gits......do you think that they're up to something?" asked Ron, concerned.  
  
"I dunno... has Malfoy said anything or acted any different towards us lately?"  
  
"He's a slimy little git as always... but no more so than usual, to me at least. Has he done or said anything odd to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope... this is weird."  
  
"Do you think Hermione notices?" Ron asked glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Well she IS the cleverest witch in our year, and that would explain why she's now leading Seamus all over the place. Maybe she thought the same thing as we are and is testing them out to see if they do follow." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah that makes sense but why would they want to follow Hermione anyway? Because you're right; Seamus isn't exactly being very exciting or charming on this so called date." Ron said with some detest in his voice from mentioning Seamus.  
  
"Well what ever it is they're up to we best be careful not to be spotted by them either. If they do try anything though, at least we'll be here to help Hermione and catch them off guard." Harry stated.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and was now glaring at Crabbe and Goyle. "This is just great!" he thought sarcastically, "Now I have 3 idiots to worry about. Well four really, if you count Malfoy. How bloody fantastic!"  
  
Harry and Ron caught back up to Hermione and Seamus and were following close behind while trying to watch Crabbe and Goyle at the same time. Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle were never too far behind from them. Ron looked at Hermione who was glancing back at Crabbe and Goyle. She looked anxious and a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione." Ron thought to himself. "I won't let those two buffoons hurt you. I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what! That's a promise!" 


	10. All My Fault

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. The rest all belongs to JK. Rowling.  
  
**A/N**: Hey everyone! Did ya miss me? LOL! A lot of action is coming up in the next few chapters until we're done so stay with me. Awwww I just realized that I only have a few more chapters until it's done sniff sniff lol ah well, I'm not finished yet! I'm still going! LOL! I hope that you all like this one! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You guys rock! Seriously—you do! Enjoy! x0x0z!

**Ron's POV**  
  
Ron and Harry were still following Hermione and Seamus throughout Hogsmede with Crabbe and Goyle not too far behind and were getting more and more anxious.  
  
"It's like waiting for the ax to fall. I know that they're up to something but when are they going to do what ever it is they're planning?" whispered Ron who was glaring at Crabbe and Goyle again.  
  
"And what is it that they plan to do to her?" Harry added.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Ron muttered angrily, "First Hermione goes on this so called date with Seamus, then we're forced to listen to the git go on and on about himself as if he's the greatest wizard since Merlin, then these two morons start following her as well. And to top it all off; I'm bloody starving!"  
  
"Well I think that you may be in luck mate, because Hermione and Seamus are now heading into Honeydukes." said Harry quietly so no one but Ron could hear.  
  
"Brilliant! Finally something's going right! I've been waiting all day for them to go in that ruddy store!"  
  
So they followed them in Honeydukes being very careful where they walked as they did in every store. Thankfully, Honeydukes wasn't very crowded. In fact, they were the only customers in the store besides Hermione, Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Brilliant! Harry look! Pepper Imps! Chocolate frogs! Cauldron Cakes! Every Flavor Beans!" said Ron enthusiastically who was now in his glory, being surrounded by so many of his favourite sweets at the same time.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that when food was calling Ronald Weasley, nothing could tear him away. "Just be careful that no one spots you nicking food under the cloak."  
  
"Oh look Harry! Remember I told you about those massive sherbert balls? They're right over there next to Malfoy's goons. Come on!" Ron said excitedly forgetting completely about being under the cloak.  
  
"Ron! Be careful!" Harry hissed. Ron led him to a completely different part of the store and they couldn't even see Hermione and Seamus anymore. They were near the door to the basement.  
  
Ron grabbed a sherbert ball and started sucking on it.  
  
"Ron, don't those make you levitate off the floor?" Harry asked looking concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot about that." Ron said absentmindedly still sucking on the candy.  
  
He started to lift up off the floor so much so that you could see Harry's legs. "Ron, watch what your doing! They're going to see us!" Harry hissed.  
  
Then all of a sudden; Ron felt a pair of hands snatch him, drag him to a door and push him down a staircase. Ron tried to scream but the candy was still in his mouth. Harry was thrown in the dark room and down the stairs right after him and landed flat on Ron's head at the bottom.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron managed to cry after spitting out the candy. "What the bloody hell happened?!"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle dragged us into the basement!" said Harry getting off Ron and now standing up and walking back up the stairs to the door. "Alohomora!" He tried to open the door but it was still locked. "It's no good. They must have done something different to the lock."  
  
"I _**KNEW**_ they were up to something! Now my poor Hermione has to fend for herself! We are never getting out of here! Not in time at least! She's done for! And it's all my fault!!" Ron yelled, extremely distraught. "How could I have been so bloody thick?! I basically handed Hermione over on a silver platter for a stupid piece of candy!! I promised myself that I would always protect her no matter what! Now she's in danger and I'm locked up in this pit! How am I going to protect her now? She's all alone now Harry! There's no one to help her when they attack!"  
  
"Lumos" breathed Harry and then he pointed his wand to look at Ron. "Well look at the bright side; at least Seamus is with her." Harry said consolingly.  
  
"Oh that makes me feel LOADS better, Harry!" spat Ron sarcastically. "Out of all the rotten things that have happened today I must say that getting locked in the bloody basement of Honeydukes with no way of getting out by two dimwits who are now out to get the love of my life definitely tops it all!"  
  
"Wait a minute—the basement of Honeydukes! That's it!" said Harry animatedly.  
  
"What's it?" asked Ron, puzzled.  
  
"Ron, we're in the basement of Honeydukes!" Harry said with a huge grin.  
  
"You've just figured that out?" said Ron sarcastically looking at Harry as if he was mad.  
  
"No! Don't you remember? There's a passage way here that leads back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Harry you're brilliant! I forgot about that!" said Ron. "But wait a minute; didn't you say that it took an hour to get back."  
  
"Yes, but not if we hurry. The second we get back we'll look in the common room for her. If she's not there then we'll find Malfoy and see what this is all about." Harry said hurriedly.  
  
"Harry, how can we possibly get there in time?" Ron asked despairingly.  
  
"I don't know but it's the only plan we've got." said Harry.  
  
"Alright let's move! Lumos" said Ron taking out and lighting his own wand.  
  
"Hold on Hermione! I'm coming." Ron muttered under his breath. And with that the two started running down the passage way in hopes that they wouldn't be too late.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
Seamus was now leading Hermione down a deserted alley where she had never been before.  
  
"Seamus, I'm not sure about this. What is it that you want to show me here?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to do this---" Seamus had grabbed Hermione and planted a huge kiss on her lips before she knew what hit her.  
  
When she got back to her senses after a second she pulled herself away and said, "Seamus you're really nice and everything but I don't think that we should be together in that way. You're just my friend."  
  
"Oh come on doll, how can you resist this?" said Seamus smugly, referring to himself. "I'm a lot of fun; just give me a try." He tried to force himself on her again but this time she was ready for it.  
  
** SMACK!**  
  
Hermione had slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. Seamus looked positively shocked. "Don't you dare ever touch me again, you pig!" she yelled while getting out her wand and pointing it at him. "I know more jinxes than you ever will in your life time so I suggest you back off!"  
  
Seamus retaliated and spat nastily, "I should have known better than to try to get a know-it-all Mudblood like you! Just remember, you could have had the best damn bloke out there."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, now get out of my sight before I **REALLY** give you something to curse about!" said Hermione fiercely, still pointing her wand at him. Clearly afraid that she just might jinx him, Seamus left with no other remarks.  
  
When he was out of sight, Hermione gained some composure and walked out of the dark alley back into the Hogsmede she was familiar with. How Hermione wished that she had listened to Ron and that he and Harry were there to help her when that happened! But she had to admit that she was very proud of herself as well. She had managed to get Seamus away from her and didn't really need anyone to stick up for her at all, although it would have been nice if it was Ron who saved her from the git.  
  
Before leaving, Hermione took one more look around Hogsmede to try and spot Harry and Ron. They were still nowhere to be seen! Thinking the worst; Hermione was really worried now! She knew that they never missed Hogsmede weekends if they could help it.  
  
Hermione started panicking. She decided to quickly get back up to the castle to see if she could find them there. She didn't know what she would do if she would ever loose them!  
  
It was a good thing that it only took about 10 minutes to get back to the castle! Hermione was now at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She said the password, hurried in and looked frantically around the room for them. They weren't there either. In fact there was barely anyone in the common room. Everyone was probably still at Hogsmede.  
  
Hermione ran up to her dormitory to try to find Lavender and ask if she had seen them. When she got there, Hermione found that the room was empty. She let out a cry in frustration and plopped herself on the bed feeling extremely distraught.  
  
Hermione felt a piece of parchment under her hand. She picked it up and read it. It said;  
  
_ If you ever want to see your precious friends again come to the heart of the forbidden forest immediately. Go alone if you value their lives._  
  
"Malfoy" she breathed. "It must be him! He wants revenge on me so he's taken Ron and Harry! I'll never forgive myself if he hurts them! I knew that Draco was up to something to get back at us! I should have warned them about the threat! This is all my fault!!"  
  
At this point all the logical and rational thinking that Hermione lived by flew out the window. For once in her life, not a sensible thought ran through her head except for the fact that she needed to go to the forest, and fast! So without thinking another thought, she dropped the note, got up and ran as fast as she could out of the common room, down the staircases and out onto the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
As she reached the dark and terrifying forest she took a deep breath, got up all the courage she had in her and ran in. She called out, "I'm coming boys! Hold on! Please God; please don't let me be too late!" 


	11. The Madness of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 11: The Madness of Draco Malfoy  
  
**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to the genius, JK Rowling. I only own the plot.  
  
**A/N**: Sorry about the confusion before.. I had a few problems posting this chapter! Thanks again to all my reviewers especially Sharnea.D for letting me know that chapter 11 didn't exist for some reason. That was weird... anyhoo.. here's chapter 11! Hope it worked!

**Draco's POV  
**  
In the heart of the Forbidden Forest was a blond 16 year old Slytherin wizard who was pacing and mumbling to himself. Draco Malfoy was impatiently waiting for phase two of his plan to be complete. He was waiting for a certain bushy haired young witch to fall right into his trap. Hermione would arrive at the clearing looking for her friends any moment now.  
  
Normally he would never be out alone in the Forbidden Forest. Ever since his detention back in first year in the forest, he had been scared out of his wits of it! Plus even though he always seemed smug and self assured, he really was a gigantic coward. Every sound that he heard made him jump. Although he was so terrified of the forest, he knew that this was the ideal place to carry out his plan and nothing else mattered now but his plan.  
  
Suddenly he heard another loud noise and was taken by surprise yet again. This time he was so full of fear that he doubled over while screaming! He then realized it was only an owl hooting and got back up to his feet grumbling angrily though he was relieved that no one was there to witness that and so his dignity was still in tact.  
  
He grew more and more impatient by the minute and looked at his watch for the thousandth time.  
  
"What is taking Granger so long? Ohhh I can't wait to finally have my revenge on the Mudblood! It's only a pity that Potter and Weasley won't be here to see the show! No matter, I'll give them a nice souvenir from it---- what's left of her after I'm finished!" muttered Draco to himself evilly.  
  
"Yes that should be a nice little surprise for Potty and the Weasel! Especially for Weasley! Oh how much it will hurt him to see the girl he loved in such a state! He'll probably be in such shock that he'll go out of his mind with grief. I almost feel sorry for him---almost." Draco said with an evil smirk.  
  
"They'll be sorry they ever crossed with the Malfoys! All three of them! I'm going to make them feel pain like they've never felt before! Like the pain they caused my family when my father was thrown in jail! Mother has never been the same since! I haven't seen my own father in months! He's suffering in that hell hole all because of them! They will pay! ALL of them will pay!" he shouted with fury.  
  
Malfoy was angry; angrier than he had ever been in his life! After his father was arrested, things drastically changed in his life. His house was raided by the Ministry of Magic. All his father's dark belongings were destroyed. His mother had gone into depression. The family name and reputation was shattered as it was in the Daily Prophet about his father's prosecution. And they had barely any money left which was something that Draco never thought would have happened. Draco never even heard of a budget before then and now he had to live with one. He blamed all of this on Harry, Ron and Hermione and had been plotting his revenge on them all summer long.  
  
What made Draco even angrier was that when he did threaten Hermione before, she seemed totally unaffected by it. She didn't look remotely terrified. She just rolled her eyes at him and retorted back with witty remarks as usual. This made his blood boil even more! Oh how he loathed her! He wanted to strike fear into her heart like a really terrifying Death Eater would; like his father would.  
  
Draco now stopped pacing and yelled out madly, "Pathetic little ferret, am I? Well we'll see who the pathetic ferret is tonight!" He started blasting bushes and rocks out of the way fiercely and swelled up with pride.  
  
"The look on her face will be enjoyable for me to see in deed! The Mudblood won't know what hit her! She was so smug when I threatened her; so sure of herself and that I could do absolutely nothing to harm her! Let's see just how smug she is after I'm through with her!" he cackled insanely.  
  
"My plan is going to work out perfectly! Father was right; good people are so easy to manipulate! The Mudblood will be too hell bent on saving her friends that she won't have the time to think logically and get a teacher. She loves Weasley sooooo much so she'll have to come to his and Potter's rescue! Uhhhg! How could she love a poor good-for-nothing ugly prat like him? It's enough to make me gag! But finding out that she actually loved Weasley and had a fight with him over Seamus was an added bonus to my plan!"  
  
"Since Granger was apart from Scar head and Weaselbee because of the fight, Crabbe and Goyle easily could have gotten them out of the way, even if they are thick. I knew that Potter and Weasley would follow her in Potter's invisibility cloak! Weasley has always been too jealous and protective over the Mudblood for his own good! Little do they know that they've played themselves right into my hands!"  
  
Draco sat on a tree stump and thought of his father again.  
  
"Oh father, if you could only see me now; you'd be so proud!" said Draco, his eyes bulging making him look even crazier than before.  
  
"After I've had my fun tonight, I will come to Azkaban and free you! I don't care about how much trouble I might be in for after tonight! Nothing else matters anymore! You're master will help me! I'm sure of it! Once I come in contact with the Dark Lord and get my mark, together we will kill as many Muggles and Mudbloods as possible and take down the entire Wizarding World!" he shouted dramatically, standing up and sending green sparks up in the air powerfully.  
  
Draco looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time. He got in his position behind a bush and muttered under his breath,  
  
"I will avenge you, father! The pathetic 'Golden Trio' will be shattered tonight if my name isn't Draco Malfoy!!"  
  
**A/N**: Well I hope Draco's monologue helped to explain a few things. I know I know; Draco's an evil little #$%#! LOL! I just thought that before I went on with the action in my story that a little clarification was needed to bring you all up to speed on what was planned and why it was planned in case there was any confusion. Anyhoo, please r&r and tell me what you all think! The next chapter will probably be the most action packed yet so stay with me! Thanks everyone!


	12. Please Hold On!

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N**: Well this is it; we've reached the climax of the story. Here's the action that I've been promising. This WAS going to be the last chapter but as I was writing it, I noticed that by the time it was done, it would have been huge and not as easy to read so it's probably better to just break it up into two. Plus I really don't want to let go of this fic just yet... I can get this way when I get attached to something just so you all know and since this is my first one...well...let's just say that it's not going to be easy finishing it! I'm glad that I'm breaking it up into two actually. At least now I have a jump start on the final chapter... Anyway I hope you all like it! Thanks everyone! x0x0z!

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was running as fast as she could with her wand lit in her hand. She had always hated the forest and was terrified, so terrified but she knew that she had to face her fears; for her best friends' sake. She was actually more afraid for Ron and Harry than for herself. She kept on thinking of horrible images of Ron and Harry hurt, or worse, in her head and started to panic even more.

"Ron! Harry!" she called, "I'm coming! Hold on!"

The forest was getting thicker and thicker with trees and the branches were ripping her robes as she tried to plow through them. She tripped and fell a few times and gained a few bruises and scratches from doing so. But she knew she had to keep going; she had to be strong.

She was getting deeper into the forest now; she knew that she would be there soon. But still there was no sign of Ron, Harry or Malfoy.

"Ron! Harry! Where are you?" she cried out again. "Please be alright!" Tears were now falling from her eyes down her face. Trying to be brave, she quickly wiped them away and continued screaming their names even louder now. "Ron! Harry! RON! HARRY!"

She stumbled again, over a log this time. She hastily got up and saw that she was now in a clearing. "This must be it" she thought.

She called again, "Ron?! Harry?! Are you here?"

Hermione looked around her and saw that there were two large green words floating in the air saying, "Hello Mudblood". (A/N: this was like in CoS when Tom Riddle wrote: I Am Lord Voldemort)

Hermione then heard a voice coming from behind the bushes yelling, "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand immediately flew out of her hand and into none other than Draco Malfoy's who just came out from the bushes.

"Malfoy!" she breathed.

"Who else?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Where are Ron and Harry? What have you done with them?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh wondering where Lover boy and Scar head are now, Mudblood? You didn't seem to care so much when you were with the half blood Seamus." Draco said acidly.

"I will always care for Ron and Harry and I despise Seamus almost as much as I despise you, not that it's any of your business, now give me my friends back!" she commanded.

Draco let out an evil laugh and said, "Your friends are still in Hogsmede; where they will be for quite a long time. Well, at least until I've had my fun here. Then there will be bigger fish to fry. But not to worry, I still have a lot planned for right now."

"What are you on about?" asked Hermione nervously, her heart started to beat rapidly. Although she was frightened that she was in a trap, she still glared at Draco trying to show none of her fear to him.

"You're about to find out!" he replied scornfully. He pointed his wand at her and yelled, "Richtosempra!"

Hermione dived out of the way just in time. Draco had narrowly missed her. In her head Hermione let out a whine of panic. Malfoy had her wand and his own; she was done for!

"Oh playing hard to get now are we? Well you're not getting out of this one, Mudblood!"

"That's what you think!" Hermione replied determinedly before lunging herself at Draco in an attempt to catch him off guard and get her wand back.

She fought tooth and nail with Draco, kicking and punching him as they fell to the ground while frantically reaching for her wand. Unfortunately Draco managed to throw Hermione off of him right before she could grab it. Draco had both of the wands again and quickly cast another spell on her, "Richtosempra!" he screamed again. This had sent Hermione flying back into a tree.

Before Hermione could get the strength to even try to get up she heard Draco yell, "Moblicorpus!"

Suddenly Hermione felt invisible ropes all around her, binding her to the tree that was behind her. She struggled to get free but it was hopeless. "You're never going to get away with this, Draco!" Hermione snarled. "Ron and Harry will come and find me and we're all going to make sure that you'll live to regret this!"

"And how's that?" asked Draco, folding his arms and smirking even more than before.

"You'll definitely be expelled if they don't kill you first!" stated Hermione.

Draco laughed again, "You really think that I'm afraid of your big headed friend and hot headed boy friend? As if they could ever match up to a Death Eater's son! I've already taken care of them anyway; they should be no problem for me. And as for getting expelled; the second I'm done here I'm going to flee from this wretched school and set my father free. Together with his master, we shall take over the Ministry of Magic and rule the Wizarding World!" Draco cackled insanely yet again.

"You're mad! You're completely mad!" said Hermione incredulously not being able to stop herself.

"Mad, am I?" yelled Draco, "We'll see who's mad after I'm finished with you! I do believe that you've heard of the Unforgivables? Well Father's taught me how to do one before he was thrown in prison! Let me demonstrate for you. Crucio!"

At once Hermione felt excruciating pain that she had never felt before in her life! She was on the ground still bound to the tree, shrieking in pain!

After another moment the pain stopped; Draco had lowered his wand. "Now, that didn't feel so nice, did it?"

Hermione didn't answer. Still trying to be strong, she just looked up and glared at him.

Draco snickered. "Now Miss know-it-all; pay attention! I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson." He walked up to her, grabbed her by the chin and looked her in the eye. "Never cross the Malfoys!" And to Hermione's horror; Malfoy raised his wand at her again.

**Ron's POV**

Ron and Harry had just gotten out of the passage way and were quickly making their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Once they got in the common room they hurriedly looked around for Hermione who was no where in sight.

"OK she's obviously not here, let's get back to Hogsmede and search there!" Ron said to Harry who nodded in agreement. They started to leave but to their surprise, Crookshanks jumped in front of them trying to stop them.

"Crookshanks, get out of the way! We haven't got time to play now, Hermione's in trouble!" Ron said impatiently. But Crookshanks didn't move and started clawing at their feet trying to get their attention.

"Ron, look! There's something in his mouth!" said Harry pointing at Crookshanks.

"Harry we haven't got time for this! God knows what the thick bastards are doing to Hermione at this very minute!" Ron shouted.

Harry ignored him and grabbed the parchment from Crookshanks' mouth. "Ron, I think that Crookshanks is trying to tell us something about where Hermione is. It says, 'If you ever want to see your precious friends again come to the heart of the forbidden forest immediately. Go alone if you value their lives.' Ron! Hermione's gone to the forest! It's a trap! That's why Crabbe and Goyle wanted us out of the way; so we wouldn't be able to help her!"

Ron grabbed the note and re-read it to himself wide-eyed then abruptly said, "Come on Harry! We have to save her! Thanks Crookshanks!" Ron made a mental note to never complain about Hermione's clever cat ever again.

Ron and Harry then tore out of the common room to the Entrance Hall and out the doors, and ran to the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm coming Hermione, don't worry! Just hold on!" Ron thought, "Please don't let us be too late!"


	13. What He Deserves

Chapter 13: What He Deserves

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot. This is all in fun.

**A/N**: Okay Okay I know that I said that this would be the last chapter but for one thing, some people didn't want me to finish just yet. For another I don't want to finish it yet either and finally, it just works out better this way... I'm going to stop saying that next will be the last chapter because you never know (although it probably will be lol) Hope you like it! Enjoy! x0x0z

**Ron's POV**

Harry and Ron both took out and lit their wands and ran even faster through the trees.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Hermione where are you?"

"Hermione!" yelled Harry as well.

"She could be anywhere, Harry! This forest is huge!" said Ron frantically.

"What's that over there?" Harry said pointing to a tree branch. He ran towards it with Ron close behind.

"It looks like a piece of Hermione's robes" said Ron. "Look there's broken branches and foot prints in the mud! She must have gone this way."

So they took off again trying to get to the heart of the wood as quickly as possible, praying that they weren't too late.

Ron then stopped abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" asked Harry.

"Shhh! Listen! It sounds like someone screaming!" said Ron. "That's definitely Hermione!"

"It's coming from over here!" said Harry.

Ron plummeted through the bushes and peeked through them along with Harry. They saw Hermione on the ground bound to a tree looking extremely tortured and beaten. She had stopped screaming now and was crying to herself. Draco was standing beside her looking very pleased with himself.

Ron was about to go and attack Malfoy but Harry stopped him and said, "Wait one minute so we can think of a plan to get her out of there."

Ron was about to retort back to Harry but shut up because Malfoy has started talking again.

"Now Mudblood, I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do since the moment I met you!" Draco sneered.

Hermione looked up at him through the hair that was falling over her scratched face; her weary eyes filled with fear.

Ron's mouth opened wide in horror. "He's going to kill her Harry! I'm going in!"

But before Ron could do anything he saw Draco grab Hermione by the head and did the most unexpected thing Ron could ever imagine--- _he kissed her!!!!!_

Ron felt like he was going to be sick! He didn't even bother with magic. After yelling, "Get your filthy lips off of her!" Ron immediately ran up behind Draco and tore him away from Hermione with his bare hands!

Ron then threw him to the ground and started punching him with all of his might! Hermione was screaming and Harry was yelling something but Ron couldn't hear what they were shouting. All that mattered now was that he hurt Draco as much as possible! For the first time in his life, Ron Weasley wanted to seriously kill another person. Sure he had murderous thoughts for Draco and even Snape before but never like this. Ron actually wanted to kill Draco with his own two hands!

They were both rolling on the ground hitting each other and Draco's wand fell out of his hand and rolled across the ground near them. Draco and Ron were both reaching for it when Ron heard Harry say "Accio Wand!"

The wand flew up to Harry's hand and he grabbed it. He pointed his own wand at them and said, "Ron get away from Malfoy!" Ron didn't need telling twice. He kicked Draco once more, got up and ran beside Harry who still had his wand pointed at Malfoy. Ron got out his own wand and pointed it at him as well.

"That's it Malfoy! It's over! You've never going to hurt us again!" Harry said severely.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco replied in a high pitched voice.

"You don't deserve to see another day after what you've done to Hermione and everything that you have done to us over the years! We're going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused us!" Ron yelled fiercely glaring at Draco with the utmost of loathing.

"Ha! You wouldn't kill me! Y-you don't have the guts!" Draco spat although he looked extremely frightened.

"Try me!" said Ron, raising his wand and taking a large step towards Draco who dropped to his knees and shielded himself with his arms while whimpering cowardly.

Hermione then spoke up, "Ron **NO**! You can't kill him!"

"Why the hell not?" said Ron still not taking his narrowed eyes off of Draco.

"That would be stooping to his level! You're not like him Ron, and neither are you Harry! You're not killers! I won't have my best friends in the world being sent to Azkaban because of me! You can't do this!"

"Hermione, this bastard just used the Cruticus curse on you! He even kissed you for crying out loud and that alone probably will scar you for life! He deserves to die!"

"Wait Ron, Hermione has a point." Harry said, looking like he was in deep thought about something.

"What are you on about Harry?" Ron spat impatiently.

"Just listen to me, alright? I was just thinking about something Dumbledore said last year in the Department of Mysteries. He basically said that there are things that are worse than death, and he was right. Let Malfoy live and suffer everyday from what he's done! He deserves it!"

Hermione said desperately, "Harry's right Ron! We need to trust Dumbledore. Malfoy's not worth going to Azkaban for. Please if you care about me at all, put your wand down."

Ron looked at her and then back at Malfoy. Ron wanted nothing more than to kill the git for what he's done. For how much he has hurt the love of his life. But then he thought of what Harry and Hermione had just said and had to admit that they had a point. Dumbledore was usually right about these things. Maybe it would be an even bigger punishment to let the slime ball live. Ron looked at Harry who nodded at him as if saying that everything will be alright if he just lowered his wand. Ron took one more look at Hermione who was staring at him with a pleading look in her teary brown eyes. He sighed and lowered his wand.

Draco looked up and saw that Ron had done so and smirked. "I knew that you would never have the guts to use an Unforgivable. And since there're no teachers around, what happened here is your word against mine. There's no way I could get in trouble for this!"

Then Draco started laughing evilly again, until his face went very pale as he was looking behind Ron and Harry.

Ron heard Hermione gasp. He and Harry turned around to see what Hermione and Draco were staring at.

It was Dumbledore.


	14. A New Beginning

Chapter 14: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N**: takes a deep breath Well, this is it. I would like to dedicate my last chapter to all of my loyal reviewers. Seriously, with out all of you, I never would have been able to finish this fic! All of your amazing reviews have inspired me to continue writing! Thank you all so much! You have no idea how great you've all made me feel with all of your support! x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0'z! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a very special person in my life who has also inspired me in so many ways! Anyway, before I start to cry... here we go---

**Ron's POV**

"Professor Dumbledore!" breathed Ron who was suddenly overcome with great relief.

Draco started lying to their Headmaster right away, "Professor! Sir, look—Potter and Weasley are trying to kill me! They lured me here to try and hurt me sir!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please be silent! I know exactly why you are all here and I also know what went on today. I suggest that you come with me quietly." Professor Dumbledore said in an icy tone that Ron had never heard Dumbledore use before.

Draco dropped to his knees and muttered insanely, "Oh Father I'm so sorry! Dumbledork and the dream team have won again! But, I won't go down with out a fight! I will avenge you, Father!"

Just as Draco got up to lunge at Dumbledore, Dumbledore stunned him at once! "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I think that you may be joining your father very soon." Dumbledore said quietly glaring at Malfoy with a lot of dislike in his eyes.

Ron had to suppress a laugh after he heard that.

Hermione gasped again and Ron looked back at her to see that she was trying to shield her eyes by looking down. Ron immediately ran by her side. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Ron tried to get her out of the invisible ropes but it was no use. "Professor, could you please help me with this?"

Dumbledore who was looking at Draco seemed to snap out of his thoughts and said, "Oh, yes Mr. Weasley. One moment." He walked around Draco's frozen body up to Hermione, said an incantation that Ron had never heard of before and Hermione was free.

As soon as she was free, Ron instantly pulled her into a warm hug and she started to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hermione! It's over. I'm here now. Every thing is going to be alright." Ron said trying to comfort her and hugging her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

"Oh Ron! I was so afraid for you and Harry! I thought that he took you guys! That's why I came here!" Hermione said shakily through tears.

"I know. Crookshanks gave us the note. I was so afraid for you as well, just wondering what Malfoy could have done to you." said Ron, still holding her in his arms.

Then Ron heard Dumbledore clear his throat and reluctantly broke apart from Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, I hate to interrupt but I think that we need to get back up to the castle and to the Hospital Wing. Do you need any help bringing Miss Granger?" Dumbledore cut in.

Ron turned back to Hermione. "Do you think that you can walk Hermione?"

"Umm I think so. I'll try." she said, starting to take a few steps.

"Take all the time you need Miss Granger." said Dumbledore, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, why don't you let her lean on you both to help her go along a bit quicker. It's not safe in these woods. Meet me in the Hospital Wing; I'll take care of Mr. Malfoy right now."

Ron and Harry nodded and Harry came up to Hermione and hugged her also. Then he put one of her arms around his shoulder and Ron did the same with her other arm and the three friends walked out of the forest and back up to the castle after surviving yet another dangerous experience.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey fussed over them as usual. She cleaned and mended their cuts and bruises and gave Hermione a potion to help with the lasting pain from the Cruticus curse. The potion made her feel a lot better.

After about 20 minutes Dumbledore joined them in the hospital wing and Harry, Ron and Hermione explained everything that went on that day that Dumbledore didn't know about.

After a 15 minute long explanation, Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "Professor, there's one thing that I don't understand. How did you know that we were in trouble and needed you in the forest?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry wisely for a moment and then replied, "Harry do you remember what I told you back in your second year?"

"Ummm that I belong in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" Harry said dumbly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well yes you do but that's not what I meant. I cannot give you a straight out answer but listen you three; as long as you remain loyal to me, you will never truly be alone. You just have to have faith." He paused for a moment and smiled at the three young faces looking back at him in awe.

"You know, it is my belief that the real reason why you three got through this ordeal is because in the end you united together and were loyal to each other even though you had an argument earlier. It just shows the importance of getting along at this time. Very soon you will need to pull together once again as the second war is just beginning. There will be a great deal more ordeals and adventures that you will have to face. But I have great confidence that together you three will do many great things. Please just remember what I said at the leaving feast of your fourth year: We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."

Ron couldn't bring himself to say anything and by the looks of it neither could Hermione and Harry. The three of them just nodded sincerely to show that they understood what he said. Dumbledore smiled at them again.

"I know that you three will be strong together. It is quite obvious that you love each other very much."

After he said this, both Ron and Hermione looked at each other at the same time and then quickly turned away blushing like mad.

It seemed that Dumbledore had noticed this because he cast a knowing glance at the pair and then said, "Harry, why don't you come take a walk with me. I have some things that may interest you in my office."

Harry grinned, catching on and after a quick good bye to Ron and Hermione walked out of the room. Dumbledore followed but before he left, he smiled at Ron and Hermione again and Ron could have sworn that he saw the smallest wink from the old man's face.

Ron and Hermione were left alone in the room sitting on the hospital bed beside each other. Ron suddenly felt very warm.

Hermione seemed to be blushing a bit too but he didn't get a good look because she suddenly stood up. Ron did the same, not knowing what to say. He knew that he'd better say something to end the awkward silence.

"Well...this has been an interesting day." he said lamely.

"Yes it has." Hermione agreed. She then looked up at him. "Ron, look. I'm so sorry about the argument over Seamus! I should have listened to you! If I did, then none of this would have happened."

"No Hermione, I'm the one that should be sorry! If I hadn't eaten that stupid candy then I would have been there to protect you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione hugged him again and said, "Of course."

Ron felt such a large urge to kiss her right then and there. If only he would just get up the courage. "Come on Ron! You can do it! Look at all you've been through! Just tell her!" he told himself in his mind. He knew that had to do it.

Hermione broke apart from him and smiled. "Well I guess we should be getting back to the common room." Then she started to walk towards the door.

"Say something you git!!!" his brain screamed at him.

"Uh Hermione wait!" Ron said grabbing her lightly by the arm.

She stopped and looked at him quizzically.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, there's something that I need to tell you, and if I back out now I know that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life!"

"Yes Ron? What is it?" Hermione said looking hopeful.

"I-I... uh...umm..." Ron started. He needed to tell her; he knew he had to! SPIT IT OUT!!!

"Yes?" Hermione said again looking up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Umm...well... I...uh... Oh to hell with it! **I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!!!**"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You what?" she whispered.

"I-love-you! I think I always have. I love everything about you Hermione! I love the way you roll your eyes at me but are unable to fight back a smile when I make a silly remark. I love the way your eyes light up when ever you think of an answer to a question. I love how you're so caring of everyone's feelings, especially mine and Harry's. I love your gorgeous brown eyes and beautiful bushy hair, I think it's what makes you, you. That's why I got so jealous when I heard you talk about Viktor and when Seamus asked you out. It was because I love you so much and it hurts like hell to see you with any other guy! You are the most amazing, brilliant, kind and beautiful person I've ever met! And I know that you could never feel the same way about me but I---

He was cut off by Hermione who gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ron stared at her in awe. She looked back up at him and said, "Oh Ron! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!" She now had tears of joy streaming down her face.

Ron was astonished! "Y-you mean that you...you actually feel the same way?"

"Ron, I've loved you since the moment I've met you!" Hermione said happily.

"Really?" This was way too good to be true! "So Hermione...do you think that maybe...you would possibly consider...being my girl friend?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, you prat!"

Ron laughed and then brushed some hair out of her face and gently kissed her on her soft lips. She kissed him back meaningfully and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron placed his hands on her waste.

After a few minutes Ron broke out of the kiss and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"I was just thinking—I can't believe that Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch in her year actually is in love with an average guy like me."

"Trust me Ronald Weasley—nothing about you is average! You have no idea how great you are! You are so special! I love everything about you as well! I love your cute red hair and your beautiful blue eyes. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you're trying to figure out something. And when you know you're being a git and apologize to me even when you may not know what you're apologizing for." They both laughed at this and then she continued. "But most of all I love that you're the sweetest and most caring guy that I've ever known! I just can't believe that this is actually happening! I've waited so long, it's like a dream come true! I love you so much!" said Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

Hearing this made Ron's heart soar! He felt more happy than he had ever felt in his entire life! He could just burst with joy! It was like he was floating on a cloud with an angel, **_HIS_** angel. His 'Mione.

Ron kissed her again softly and then said, "I love you too Hermione! You're the girl of my dreams!"

Fin

A/N: **OMG IT'S OVER!!!** Ahhhhh! I'm so sad now! But I'm excited at the same time!! I can't believe that my first ever fan fic is actually over!! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much again for all your support! It means the world to me!!!


End file.
